1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drywall finisher.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a drywall finisher that is dustless.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Finishing devices are known in the art. One such drywall finisher is disclosed, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,037,349 to Svetlik.
The U.S. patent to Svetlik relates to a wax apparatus that has a forked stick part in which a wax container is exchangeably arranged.
The U.S. patent to Svetlik teaches a pivoting support piece located between the fork-arms of the forked stick part. Means for securing releasably the one end of the wax container on the supporting piece is provided. Means for fastening the wax container in a position parallel to the fork-arms is provided. In consequence of the supporting piece being swingable, the wax container is inserted into the supporting piece from the side, at an angle to the forkarms so that the exchanging and fastening of the wax container may be effected.
Another such finishing device is disclosed, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,228,573 to Lowe.
The U. S. patent to Lowe relates to fountain liquid applicators.
The U.S. patent to Lowe teaches a handle adapted to have a spreader head applied to the lower end. A container is provided on the handle that has a discharge opening. A valve normally closing the discharge opening is provided, a spring seating the valve, an operating rod extending along the handle and connected at its lower end with the valve, means on the rod for manipulating the same to cause opening of the valve, and means associated with the rod is operable to lock the valve on its seat.
Another such finishing device is disclosed, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,470,837 to Polson.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,470,837 to Polson relates to a wax spreader equipped with valved wax-dispensing means whereby the wax may be applied when and as required to the floor and spread thereon while grasping a single handle.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,470,837 to Polson teaches a spreader head formed from a block of material having a removable cover. A rigid handle bar fitted to the block for disposition at a forward inclination thereto and having an outer curved horn-like grip, a pair of spaced loop-like bands secured to the bar to extend outwardly and upwardly from its axis, a reservoir held by the hands, a single discharge tube leading from the reservoir in bridging relation to the block and having plural outlet nozzles dipped forwardly of the latter at determined points thereto for dispensing fluid is advance of the block onto a foundation, a plug valve fitting the tube aft of the nozzles and having a tuning crank extended beneath the bar, a throw lever pivotally attached to the bar next to its grip and beneath the latter, an operating link wholly outside of the bar pivoted to the lever and the crank, and tensioning means active on the crank to normally maintain the valve in it's closing position.
Another such finishing device is disclosed, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,573 to Vosbikian.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,573 to Vosbikian relates to a cleaning device for applying wax and polishing material to a floor.
Another such finishing device is disclosed, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,782 to Scalf.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,782 to Scalf relates to an instrument intended to remove spots or stains in a localized area.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,782 to Scalf teaches a tool designed to clean and remove stains, spots, or concentrated areas of dirt from a carpet, rug or a normally soft material surface by means of agitating the localized area, applying a cleaning liquid thereto, and then absorbing or blotting up excess liquid as well as the dirt or staining material from the carpet surface.
Numerous innovations for finishing devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.